1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a one way conductor, and more particularly to a one way conductor having a low forward voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diode is one of the indispensable components among various electronic components required by the electronic circuit. However, the diode always has a drawback that the forward voltage (VF) of the diode is not 0V but is about 0.6V. For example, a Schottky diode has a forward voltage of about 0.4V, which may be obtained by changing the semiconductor manufacturing process. Although the Schottky diode can satisfy the requirements in designing most of the circuits, it still cannot satisfy the design of the special circuit, which requires the one way conductive property of the diode and must have a relatively low forward voltage. Thus, there is a need to develop a one way conductor having a very low forward voltage so as to reduce the power loss of the circuit and enhance the efficiency of power usage.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional power supply circuit 500 using a diode. The battery BT1 and the battery BT2 provide the power for the load RL, which is, for example, a notebook computer. When the potential of the battery BT1 is higher than that of the battery BT2, the diode D1 is turned on and the diode D2 is turned off because the diode D1 is forward biased and the diode D2 is backward biased. The load RL can access the power supply voltage from the battery BT1 with the higher potential. On the contrary, if the potential of the battery BT1 is lower than that of the battery BT2, the load RL can access the power supply voltage from the battery BT2 with the higher potential. Because the diodes D1 are D2 are typical diodes, the voltage of the load RL is substantially 0.45V lower than the power supply voltage of the battery BT1 or BT2.